


Quite the expert

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kinda, bed sharing, chloe's birthday, flirty deckerstar, fluffety fluffy fluff, lucifer spoilers, not cuddling yet, soft chloe, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Just a short something in anticipation of next week’s episode (3x06). Kind of spoilery.





	Quite the expert

Lucifer frowned as he caught sight of his penthouse. Glasses on the piano, open bottles on the bar, pillows lying about. Following the welcoming trail of the Detective’s clothes to his room, he came to a complete stop as he saw her sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

He smiled softly, a feeling he couldn’t quite place making his stomach feel somewhat lighter. Taking careful steps so as not to wake her, he sat on the bed as gently as he could. There she was. She stirred in her sleep, turning to face him, murmuring something about “fur” before settling again. He studied her tranquil form for Dad knew how long before silently standing. 

A warm hand in his stopped him in his tracks. 

“How long have you been staring ?” she asked, pushing her messy hair back and sitting. 

“I see you’ve had quite the party here,” he teased, purposely avoiding her question and inquisitive stare. 

“Sorry,” she genuinely apologized. “We kind of... lost control.” 

“And to think I wasn’t here to see it.” Smiling devilishly, he sat back down, his gaze running over her features. “About that, I -” 

“No need to apologize. Seriously. I mean I was pissed but also out of line. You did the right thing, helping your friend like that. I’m actually proud of you.” 

“Why, thank you Detective. But I do promise to be here next year.” 

“‘Next year’ ? What makes you think you’ll be around for that long ?” The way she tried to hide her smile made Lucifer want to do a thousand things to those lips he shouldn’t be thinking of at that very moment. 

“I’m simply the best partner you’ve ever had.” 

“And he’s humble.” Laughing, she scooted to the edge of the mattress. “Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair.” 

“Wait.” This time around he was the one to grab her hand. Drawing the small box from his pocket, he placed it in her hand. “Happy belated birthday, Chloe.” 

Her breath caught, her eyes snapping up to his. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she whispered, her eyes searching his. 

“I wanted to.” 

She smiled, the corners of her lips barely lifting as she looked at him with an expression he couldn’t read. Finally glancing down as she bit her lower lip - drawing Lucifer’s attention to that sinful mouth of hers yet again - she slowly lifted the lid. 

“It’s beautiful,” she told him. “Although you really shouldn’t have.” 

He reached out and took the necklace out of the box, leaning towards her and fastening it around her neck as their gazes locked. 

“Thank you. I love it.” 

He felt it again - that elated feeling in his chest. “Not as beautiful as its owner but it’ll have to do.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” Chloe laughed self-consciously, her hand going to the diamond hanging around her neck. 

“I do. And you should trust me, really. I’m quite the expert.” 

“Anyway. Thank you.” She bent his way, dropping a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Now I’ll really get out of your hair.” 

“None of that. You can sleep here. I’ll join you.” He smiled slyly at her, fully expecting an eye roll. 

“Alright,” she answered, shocking him. “You should see your face right now,” she laughed. 

Not responding, he made his way to the bathroom to change into pajamas he rarely ever wore. After all he doubted his Detective had anything close to sex on her mind. Rejoining her in the bedroom, he could see her eyes already closed as she faced the wall. Lifting the covers and sliding under them, he heard her sharp intake of breath and knew she was awake. 

“I almost forgot.” He did not. “I like you quite a bit in my shirt.” 

Her quiet laugh shook the bed. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
